My Little Doom: Banishment
by Mr. Thicc Montagne
Summary: Doomguy has been banished from hell, but he has been sent to a new hell one of his nightmares. Where is Hayden, and how can he get back to mars or hell as he still has unfinished "business" with Hayden. Also the hell is up with all the technicolor ponies. Doomguy surely knows that they can't be as friendly as they appear? Can they? Rated M as #1 its Doom. Being rewritten.
1. The new Hell

**I don't own Doom all credit for that goes to Bethesda and Softworks, but as for MLP that belongs to Hasbro.**

 **My Little Doom: Banishment**

 _Chapter 1: The new Hell_

I was betrayed by Samuel Hayden I trusted he activated the tether, but where I was sent to is Hell it has to be. So I can be trapped forever. But when I woke up what I saw made me realize I was truly sent to hell, but one meant for me. A hell that is colorful and animated, a hell that seems to be _happy and full of friendship, compassion, and other_ ** _Emotions or Feelings_**. I looked at my hands? No wait I have hooves? What kind of hell have I been sent to? I wondered getting up noticing I'm still in the Praetor suit. "Well Shit I'm quite fucked," I said to myself as I trotted through the forest hoping to find something that was normal. I saw something up ahead and kept on moving towards it. It saw me and roared 'A bear?' I thought which made me smile as I realized I had lost my guns somehow. "Welp time to go fists only like it is even a problem," I said as I ran towards the origin of the roar, but saw I was nearing a town. I saw what seemed to be a bear if that is what bears were in this hell on top of a building, but what I saw fighting it made me realize how fucked I was. I saw flying ponies with wings, some with horns, and a purple one with wings and a horn, but of course there were some normal ones. But the scariest things they were using magic, and were all multicolored.

'Well shit' I thought as I got close enough. I then proceeded to punch the bear oblivious to the ponies around me. The bear then fell down and looked at me. "MOVE PONY THAT GRIMBEAR WILL KILL YOU!" yelled the purple one which I ignored. I then proceeded to punch the bear to death as brutally as possible covering myself in its blood before ripping out the intestines which killed it for sure. "There the bear is dead," I said trying to walk away, but was surrounded by the ponies who wanted to know how I did that. "I just punched the fuck out of it it's that simple," I said still trying to walk away, but to no avail. That was when the purple one who shouted at me, a cyan colored winged one, a yellowish winged one, a white horned one, and two normal ones, but one was orange as the other was pink. The pink one terrified me with _its_ happiness. "I just killed that bear and am still covered in it's blood so leave me alone before I do the same to you," I said finally able to shove the ponies out of the way before running at speeds faster than my rockets to make sure I can get away from the ponies.

The cyan one from before apparently flew into me and knocked me into a wall, but the strangest thing was I saw a rainbow colored sonic boom in the sky before blacking out. When I came to my armor was on a table beside the hospital bed I'm in and so is my light green shirt underneath. "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY SUIT AND SHIRT OFF ME!" I yelled before seeing the nurse pony who had a horn in the room with me who was scared from my yell. "I did," she said weakly as I got up and reached over to my suit. "HEY! You're still under my care so you may not put that suit on until you're cleared!" said the pony obviously unaware of what I could do to her. That was when the same 6 ponies from before and a tall white pony who seemed more horse like, but had a horn and wings like the purple one.

"Oh he is awake!" said the pink one jumping up and down and still terrified me as it began to float in midair. "What is that pink thing doing? Get it to stop because that is terrifying even more so than demons and Satan himself," I said quickly putting on the shirt. "Pinkie stop that please he said he is terrified," said the purple one. "BUT I WANT TO THROW HIM A PARTY!" the thing said still defying physics floating, but eventually stopped. "Thanks, but I have few questions such as what was I hit with, and how long I was out?" I said. "I hit you with a sonic rainboom, but as for how long you were out it has been a week," said the cyan one. I then sat there mouth open before saying " You do realize YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, YOURSELF, OR BOTH OF US WITH THAT IMPACT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled making sure to make the colorful language I used a bit louder than everything else.

"Hey don't talk like that in front of the princess," said the purple one. "It's alright Twilight he obviously doesn't know who I am as he isn't from this land, but I can sense something messing with his body, but it isn't like our magic at all," said the Princess. "You're damn right about that, but as for my body HOW THE HELL AM I A PONY! I WAS A HUMAN!" I said obviously pissed. "Human? I thought those are only mythological creatures?" said Twilight the purple pony. "No my kind is real, but I'm probably the last thanks to Samuel, I mean the person who sent me here by unknown means," I said, but knowing I slipped up and the fact that at least the orange one noticed. "Samuel? Who is this Samuel?" said the orange one 'damn she noticed' I thought. "That is for me only to know," I said finally putting on the Praetor suit. "HEY! I said you weren't cleared," said the nurse. "Calm down and let him be as he appears to be fine for now," said the princess to the nurse.

"Now where the hell did you ponies put most of my guns and the chainsaw," I said before breaking the window with a punch and jumping from the second floor, but landed on the ground with no injury before walking off. I saw the cyan pegasus, Twilight, the pink one, the princess, and the yellow one land in front of me while the white and the orange ones came up behind me and then the group proceeded to surround me. I simply smiled inside my helmet before saying "I have been surrounded by larger numbers and more devastating creatures, but I managed to kill them all so what makes you think I can't kill all of you trying to stop me," "well for one we have magic, the rainboom, a stare, strength, AND PARTIES!" said the pink one before pulling a cannon out of who knows where. I then forced the cannon barrel up before it fired and then shoved it back with the pink pony on it into a tree. "Anyone else?" I said, but then I was hit by a flash of rainbow and was pinned the the ground or at least that was what the cyan one thought.

I simply laughed before using my fore hooves to to push myself up and throw the cyan one off with one fluid motion. "Try that again and I will kill you just as I killed the bear," I said walking off, but before I could get far I was surrounded by an aura and brought back to the group, but I couldn't move. "LET ME GO!" I yelled still trying to free myself. "I'm sorry, but you need to come with us to the castle for good reason," said Twilight 'well apparently the pink one wasn't lying about magic' "HEY PINKIE! YOU ALRIGHT!" shouted the purple one as the cyan pegasus returned to the group only fazed. I then noticed the aura fading and the purple one tiring from me struggling to free myself from the magic. The aura then fully faded as the purple one collapsed from the exhaustion as I then looked at the group reached behind me and noticed I still had the pistol, but it was weak as always when compared to my other weapons. "BACK UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL!" I yelled aiming the pistol first at the princess.

' _Calm down **Doom Slayer** you can have revenge on me soon_ ' I heard in my head. ' _You just have to kill all these innocent ponies_ ' said the voice once more. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD SAMUEL!" I yelled lowering the pistol, but not completely. "Uh who is this sa," was all the princess could say before I knocked her out in one punch, but made sure not to kill. ' _Yeeeeeeeeesss just kill the ponies and I will stop_ ' said the voice. "I AM NOT GOING TO KILL THESE PONIES FOR YOU SAMUEL! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" I screamed as I stood on my two back legs in an upright position as the voice once more said ' _heh I'll never leave you alone, but you will be left for now_ ' "SAMUEL! REVEAL YOURSELF COWARD!" I screamed some more before the nurse subdued me with something that caused me to lose consciousness once more.

When I regained consciousness once more I saw I was in the same room again, but I was strapped down 'like that will help' I thought as I attempted to break the restraints, but to no avail. The same 6 ponies walked in and so did the princess, but the princess had some bandages around her lower jaw 'heh must've gotten her good' I thought as I was able to sit upright, but no farther. "UNRESTRAIN ME YOU STUPID PONIES!" I yelled as I looked at myself and saw I at least still had the suit and such on. The princess who I now decided to call sunbutt had placed a strange mute spell or something along those lines on me that only let me talk to answer questions before she started talking. "So are you really from hell? Or is that all fake?" said Princess Sunbutt. "YOU ARE SAVAGE, STUPID, CARTOONISH, PONIES! BUT YOU SUNBUTT YOU ARE ALSO QUITE EGOTISTICAL! WAIT I'M SORRY I MEAN _PRINCESS SUNBUTT_ " I yelled with no regrets laughing afterwards to the shock of the ponies. Twilight gasped the most at this before saying "That's no way to talk to a princess especially princess celestia," "NOPE I THINK YOU MEAN PRINCESS SUNBUTT AS YOU DON'T DESERVE THE RESPECT OF THE ONE MAN WHO BRUTALLY SLAUGHTERED THE ARMIES OF HELL AND TOOK PLEASURE IN IT!" I yelled still quite pissed, but laughed a bit more insanely afterwards.

"I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR SO KILL ME IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING YOU FILTHY DEMONS FROM MY OWN NIGHTMARES!" I yelled as I heard the stretching of leather and knew it would snap soon. "If you have nightmares Luna can fix that, but as for killing we don't kill," said Sunbutt as the leather snapped releasing me. "NOW I'M FREE DOOMGUY WILL BE THE DOOM OF YOU ALL!" I yelled before jumping out the window, but then rolled backwards to hide in the bushes. "Find me now Sunbutt and your demons," I muttered. The group soon gave up trying to find me as I had hid quite well, and also I blended in with the bushes thanks to the praetor suit.

 **So that's chap 1 I hope you guys enjoyed, but also don't forget to review as I would love to hear your guy's opinion on whether I should post this complete eventually or just leave it at this because I want to work on things you guys will read.**


	2. Update

Forgive me. I was just so busy. I'll be back to writing soon enough. I feel a bit ashamed, but yet proud of my previous work. I hope to not dissapoint. I'll be rewriting this story first and I have something new in the works.


End file.
